What Happened Years Later
by tati12121212
Summary: Edward Left Bella.Victoria came back and bite her right before a coven could stop her. Its been 100yrs since then and now bella has a new family/boyfriend. What happens when they meet the Cullens again? full summary inside please r&r!
1. Introduction on me and my family

**okay i was really bored and i read a story and it gave me an idea. Hope you like it.**

**Summary: Edward left Bella in the woods. Victoria came back months later and bite Bella planning on killing her but a coven stops Victoria but not before she bit Bella. Now its been 100 years and Bella has a new family and a new boyfriend. What happens when they meet the Cullens? Will Bella leave everything for Edward? Or will she stay with her new family who she loves? What will happen when a vampire gets pregnant?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**It has been over 100 years since Edward had left me. Today, I have a new family, new friends, and-may I say- a new boyfriend. We just moved to forks. I really didn't want to be here and I hoped that they wouldn't be here.**

**I was changed a few months after Edward left me. Jake and I became close friends and we still keep in contact. Well it turns out Victoria came to make my life miserable she wanted to kill me but a coven got in her way. When the coven came it was too late. She gad already bitten me and the venom began to spread.**

**They brought me to their home and didn't leave my side. The process was painful but Erick never left my side, not once. Neither did his sister-A.K.A. my best friend-. He held my hand and when I woke up he was the first person I saw. We started out as friends but later turned into something more. Now he's my boyfriend and he's been boyfriend for 100 years now. **

**One day I learned that I had powers. My powers were that I could take anyone else's power and collect them. My other power was the shield, which explained why Edwards mind reading didn't work on me. That was the reason why he couldn't read my thoughts.**

**My family also have powers. Erick has the power to convince you to do anything he wants. My older brother, David, has the power to tell when you are lying. My sister and best friend, Melissa, has the power to know what your deepest secrets. Melissa's mate, Michael, has the power to see your past. David's mate, Angelica, has the power to tell when danger is near. My parents Chris and Rebecca are the only ones in the family who don't have powers but we love them just the same.**

**To the public David is my brother and he is 19 years old. Melisa is my sister and she is 18. My 'parents' adopted Erick who is also 18, Michael who is 18, and Angelica who is 17. So we have different last names. My 'siblings' last name is swan like mine and my boyfriend and his siblings last names are Plante.**

**

* * *

**

**yeah so um that was it tell me what you think.**

**sooo review please!**


	2. School and the Cullen's

**Here's chapter two hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- School and the Cullen's**

**Erick and I were in our bedrooms getting ready. When we were done we went downstairs and into my car. The others were shortly done and got in.**

**"Damn. I'm excited! Aren't you Izzy?" Melissa asked, causing me to laugh.**

**"No, not really. School is never exciding! Why are you soooo excided anyway?" I asked.**

**"Because we're going to go to where you went to school when you were human. Aren't you even a little tiny bit excided?"**

**"Well…I wont lie, it is kind of nice to come back here. But not because of the stupid school! Its because I get to see Jake after almost half a century!" I replied and Erick growled as I mentioned Jake's name. We all laughed.**

**"You know Erick its not polite to growl!" David teased, laughing.**

**"Yeah…wait he's just afraid Izzy will fall for Jake." Angelica said laughing.**

**"Okay guys stop. You're starting to get on my nerves." Erick said and I laughed.**

**"You don't have to worry…or be jealous. He's only my best friend." I said.**

**"Hey! I thought I was your best friend." Melissa exclaimed.**

**"You are. I meant he's my best boyfriend. Wait! That came out wrong." I said and everyone laughed except for me and Erick. He just growled.**

**"Well Erick I'm sorry but it looks like he already got to Izzy!" Micheal said. Erick growled once again and I rolled my eyes.**

**"Mike, shut up! I meant to say he's the best boy I have as a friend! Ugh! Why does it not come out right?"**

**"It's alright! Don't stress Izzy we get what you mean. Just chill. Okay?" Melissa said as we pulled into the parking lot.**

**Everyone got out of my car. Everyone except me and Erick. He still looked pissed.**

**"Erick are you still mad?" I asked and he sighed heavily.**

**"No. I'm just a little bit jealous."**

**"A little bit?"**

**"Okay, okay a lot." He said and I laughed again.**

**"Don't be. Jake isn't a threat to us. He has never been and never will be."**

**"Yeah, yeah, whatever."**

**"What you don't believe me? I'm hurt!" He laughed and then kissed me. I gladly kissed me back. He then pulled back.**

**"Well I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"**

**"Hmm….I'll think about it." I said and he kissed me again. This time it lasted until my stupid siblings started to knock on the window.**

**"Hey Izzy, Erick! Its time to go to school. Stop making out. Gross!" Melissa said and I just had to pull away and laughed.**

**"Am I forgiven?"**

**"Of course you are."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Yeah well lets go before we get killed by our siblings."**

**"Okay." He said and opened the door for me. He handed me his hand and I took it. We walked hand in hand to where our siblings were.**

**"Took you guys long enough!" They said.**

**"Shut up and give us our schedules." Erick said.**

**"We already saw your classes and guess what! You and Izzy have all the same classes. And me and Micheal have all the same classes too! Isn't that great?"**

**"Yeah its great!" I replied.**

**"Yeah. So we just missed homeroom. So let's go to first class."**

**"Lets go." Erick said. Melissa kissed me on the check said bye to us and walked with Michael to their first class. We did the same and headed to our first class. We handed the stupid slip to the teacher so he could sign it. We sat in the last row. The class hadn't started yet so we talked. Me and Erick looked into each other's eyes and then we couldn't look away from each other.**

**"Guess what!" some girl told her friend.**

**"What!" the other girl said.**

**" I heard there other new kids coming today too. But everyone is saying how the Swan's and the Plante's are more hotter then them. But everyone's saying they are really hot though!" the girl replied and then I just blocked her not really interested in listening.**

**"_Hey Bella!" Melissa said through her mind. Everyone of my siblings heard her because of me._**

**"_What?" I replied._**

**" _I heard there was new kids but they're vampires."_**

**"_What that's impossible. Why would other vampires be here?" I said and they all echoed my thoughts._**

**" _I don't know but everyone is saying the dude is fucking sexy as fuck." she said and Erick tensed and growled low enough that non of the humans heard._**

**"_Maybe he is. Who knows maybe we'll even become friends." I said teasing Erick a little._**

**"_Maybe." she replied. And then they walked in._**

**"_Oh shit." I said and blocked all of them out of my head. _It was Edward. I used my powers to read his thoughts.**

**'_Bella! It's Bella! She's not dead. But who's that guy who's with her? And why are they holding hands? My Bella is holding his hand but she still loves me. I hope' Edward thought._**

**"No, I don't." I whispered.**

**'_What the- Did she just answer me? How? She can't read my mind. Can she? Why is that dude staring at her? Why is he staring at my Bella?' He thought._**

**I looked back up at Erick and smiled at him. He smiled back.**

**"Are you okay?" He whispered.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine. But are you still-"**

**"Yes I am. But its okay. I know You're just teasing me. Sooo its all good."**

**"Okay." Then all of a sudden I had and urge of kissing Erick. What the- Erick was using his powers. I pretended to be pissed. "What the hell, Erick? You know I don't like it when you use your powers on me!" I whispered.**

**"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He asked.**

**"Nope not this time."**

**"I'll make it up to you."**

**"How?"**

**"I don't know. I'll do anything you want."**

**"Anything?"**

**"Anything. Just not something really bad."**

**"Okay. Don't be jealous ever again and I'll forgive you. Do you promise?"**

**"Yeah I promise."**

**"Okay. Then you are forgiven." I said and then he kissed me. I kissed him back.**

**"I love you Izzy." Erick said.**

**"And you know that I love you too." I said.**

**'_Sometimes I still think that you have feelings for your ex but I'd never tell you that. I love you Izzy. And the thought of losing you is just- I don't know what I would do if I'd lost you.' Erick thought._**

**His thoughts left me shocked. I don't feel anything for Edward. And maybe we could still even be friends. But I don't have feelings for him. Why did he think that?**

**'_Why were they kissing? What the hell? Bella was supposed to love me. I still love her. I was an idiot for leaving her. But I did it for her own good…' Edward thought._**

**'_Omg! Its Bella! It's really Bella. My best friend, she's not dead. She's alive. And who's that Hot guy next to her? I wonder if she has a new best friend. Nooooo! It's all your fault. You stupid dumass bitch. You left her and now she has a new family.' Alice thought. My shield dropped and I heard Melissa's thoughts._**

**"_Ewww. They're going to make out. Gross. Ohhhmyygodd. That dude is hot. Dam. Who's that? His sister? Who knows? I guess we have to meet them. Oh today's Monday! That means going shopping with Izzy. Yay! She better go with me.' _**

**Shit! Shopping with Melissa was a million times worser than Alice. I Sighed.**

**'_I wonder if Izzy would want to skip school today. Who knows, she's done it before and I bet Erick and her want some alone time! Gross. I do not want to see that.' Melissa thought._**

**'_I love you so much Izzy. I cant live without you. I remember when we first saved her, when I first held her hand through the change, when she first looked into my eyes, when we first kissed, when we first together, and when she first said she loved me. I love her.' Erick thought and Edward growled._**

**Our heads snapped up to Edward. Erick and Edward glared at each other. Well shit. What am I supposed to do with them now? Then Alice was by Edward's side and then went and hugged me. I stayed as still as a stone.**

**"Oh Bella. I missed you so much!" Alice said.**

**"Hey Alice."**

**"Alice? Isn't that…"Erick trailed off. I looked in Erick's eyes.**

**"Yeah. This is Edward and Alice." I said answering his unspoken question.**

**"Great. The dumass is here with his sister. Just what I fucking needed." Erick said sarcastically and I laughed.**

**"Erick chill. They're just friends. No need to be jealous again. And by the way you broke your promise. So now you're not forgiven." I said.**

**"No, Please. I can't help myself for being jealous. it's a natural response." he said making me laugh again.**

**"Okay. Your forgiven. Melissa want me to skip and go shop with her.!" I said and then thought "_I am not skipping again to go shopping with you. Expecially not with you!"_**

**"You read her thoughts?" Erick asked.**

**"Yeah, you see. I took Edwards powers and used it to read their thoughts and Melissa's thoughts."**

**"At what point did you start reading people's thoughts?" he asked nervous.**

**"Since they walked through that door and we have some talking to do."**

**"Izzy I can explain…" he started.**

**"No, at the house lets talk. Well today's Monday so after I go shopping with Melissa. Then we'll talk, unless you want to come with us." he laughed.**

**"Hell no. You're crazy if you think I'll go with you guys. Last time I went you guys went overboard."**

**"It wasn't overboard. We always shop like that."**

**"Sure, alright."**

**"You're going shopping? Bella is going shopping?" Alice asked.**

**"Its Izzy, Alice and yes I am going shopping." I said.**

**"Oh sorry. So Izzy. Can you and your family come to our house after school? Please? I bet Esme and Carlisle and everyone would love to see you. Will you Izzy?"**

**"I don't know? Look Alice, Its really nice to see you guys but I had things to do and I don-"**

**"We'll be there." Melissa said and we all looked at her. When the fuck did she get here?**

**"But we were going-"**

**"Izzy, its okay. We could go shop tomorrow. How about we go to my house?" she said.**

**"Okay. Just follow our scents at-what-5 ish?"**

**"At five is great. Thank you…"**

**"Erick."**

**"Erick."**

**"Well thank you Erick." Alice said.**

**The bell rang and we went to the other classes. Then the lunch bell rang. I held Erick's hand as we walked to the lunch room with Melissa at our side.**


End file.
